yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 11 Episode 17:Big Trouble in Little Kasaihana
Participants Jason Caldwell -Jasons hair ruffled lightly as a slow warm breeze blew its way across him in the semi dark of a new morning. to his back the sun rose slowly in the sky casting a soft orange light around him and the area below him as well as the dreadful creatures which filled the streets in the thousands if not more . he stood atop a ten story building in one of the most heavily infested areas in district 2. He slowly raised a set of binoculars up to his eyes and surveyed the area below hi looking for some point of entrance. the previous day he had been returning to the club his truck filled to the brim with heavy explosives a plan in his mind to gather a few able bodied soldiers and have them go with him to the far side of district 2. it as well as this was a hot zone of mutant activity and he had intended to,with the soldiers help, rig explosives to the support columns of an under construction sky scraper settign the charges so as to make the building fall on the large cluster of mutants which seemed to stick to the main road in that area he figured it could do much more good as a destructive tool against the mutants than it would standing silent and incomplete. on his way back to the club his radio had crackled as he had set it to cycle through the frequencys and stop when it came to an in use frequency. at first he thought nothing of it thinking it was but only another preset broadcast set to inform people of what used to be safe havens within the city. but to his suprise he heard a voice a young woman no more than twenty by the sound of it and he perked up his ears from what he could gather they were in dire straights a couple of hundred people heavily barricaded in the very building he watched now through his binoculars. he had pulled his truck to the side just inside of the safe zone and listened though he wasnt able to actually speak to them as his radion had taken a heavy hit the day before when a mutant had ripped its way into his truck and hed had t struggle to fight it off damaging it in the process. so he simpl listened a frown across his face and his brow creased from what he could tell they had been ttheir since the whole thing started. and were now out of supplies though they had barricaded themselves more than sufficiently they had not prepared for it to last more than a short while and it appeared their ill preparedness would be there own doing. from what he could understand thrice parties had been sent out in an attempt to scavenge but none had made it back the first partie from what he had understood was a small one meant for speed no more than thirty men amred only slightly so that their wepons would not weigh them down too much.they didnt even make it a block. the same with the second party of scavengers who had tried to go through another route. finally in desperation the last of the able bodied men and some women who knew how to fight armed themselves with most every weapon they could find there had been bearly a hundred of them in all. from what he hard they hadnt made it more than five fight out the door the blood and carnage from the previous two attempts having attracted more mutants for the feast and feast they did upon those who tried to eascape. from what he could tell from the slightl garbled pleas there were only about two hundred and five left mostly women and children as well as those too sick or old to fight they had bet all they had on the last scavenging attempt and they had lost and now nearly out of supplies they risked starvation,dehydration and disease. Jason had sat for a long time in the drivers seat of the truck after the signal had cut out simply thinking he wished for them to be saved but all personel were off with their own missions or otherwise on standby and he couldnt risk this group his friends by pulling away people they could need to defend them. taking a long breath he dorve the last few yards to the club and offloaded most of the explosives though he kept some for himself and after a few moments of speaking was able to obtain a large steel cage and a few extra guns as well as a spare Mark 2 railgun. while these supplies were being loaded he walked to a small table in the back of the club where a number of small round disks lat arranged into neat rows the buttons on them color coated from red on the right end to green on the left. they were devices for the scavenger teams a signalling device which sent ones last coordinates to a computer in the club incase of death so that the supplies they were carrying could be recovered.the color coded system with the green representing the lowest tier of supplies non essentials while red represented supplies that were essential to the survival of the safe haven.he chuckled slightly he didnt know where densuke had the time to make things like this but it had saved alot of work. after a moment he decided to take one of the greens if it came to him dying it was better that he was set to the bottom of the importance list sure there were people there but he knew with the green beacon it would be a twenty four hour response at the most and he would take out a good number of the mutants along with him though he doubted it would come to that.he slowly slid the device into his pocket as he heard one of the MJ's call his name that everything had been loaded. good he didnt want to take too long.while walking towards the entrance he paused and pulled a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a quick note not saying much except that he was going out to see what he could do about improving some peoples living situations. after a moment more of thought he set the pen down next to the paper and walked out to his truck giving a quick salute to the men who had loaded the truck for him before he climbed in the back himself and switched out a bit of his gear nothing major he simply put on an old style cowboy belt and slid his two revolvers down into the holsters on either side of his waist. taking a few moments he filled the bullet slots on the gun with spare ammunition. reaching down he grabbed a couple of katanas which had been looted from a nearby store and then tested on a few mutants to be sure they were the real deal. his own katanas he had left at his warehouse in district one and he didnt want to waste time getting them. he tied both swords to his wast just behind and slightly below the holsters for his revolvers. with a sigh looked down at his tattered suit giving a slight shrug before climbing down and getting into the truck and drove down to a small building just out of the safe zone where he had trapped a couple of criminals he had found on his way to his warehouse the previous morning. climbing out of the truck he made his way into the back of the truck and taking out a hacksaw he began to go about weakening the bars of the cage slowly not by enough for a man to get through but if enough force was put on it they would break. when he was finished he proceeded to lead the three men in at gun point- "now now guys dont worry yo'll all be perfectly safe i just need your help with a little project of mine" -when they climbed into the cage he closed the door and locked it with a resounding click a smile on his face- "well now time to go on a little trip" -he drove into the city and after a couple of hours pulled up next to a small hardware store. it took him nearly fiteen minutes to offload the crates into the building and then another hour to set the cage in the middle of the street and set the explosives linking them to a detonator which he shoved into one of the mens hands forcing him to repress the button as Jason hit a button- "thats a dead mans switch if you let go of the button well you and half this block go down needless to say you had better keep a tight grip" -Jason chuckles softly and made his way two blocks down the street back to the hardware store stepping inside before barricading it from the inside. cleaning his hands off he removed the type two railgun from the crate and set it to the side loaded and with the charge pack inserted incase he had to make a quick get away. with a deep breath he checked his pockets making sure his grenades were in their proper places before grabbing a stack of long boards and hauling them to the roof. over the next few hours he laid them out between the buildings using them to cross which brought him to where he was now using his binoculars to watch as the mutants streamed from the building towards the fresh prey which was screaming a few blocks down the road trying desperately to escape he waited a few minutes and after a moment heard the satisfying boom as the block was engulfed in fire from the explosives he had set it wouldnt serve to kill all of them but it would sure as hell thin the herd with a grin of satisfaction turned to walk back towards the boards hearing the loud bang just before he felt a shock of pain as the bullet tore its way through his stomach. he looked down mildly confused as to what had happened before he looked up seeing a man standing there a grin on his face and a pistol in his hand a shiny metal beneath the tattered black cloak the barrel of a sniper rifle sticking out over his shoulder- "who the fuc-" -his words were cut off as the man shot again sending Jason falling backward over the the lip of the ten floor tall building Jasons stomach flipping as he was sent careening into empty space. gritting his teeth Jason forced himself into a more upright position and thrust his left arm outward using it to grab the lip of an open window the jerk from the sudden stop sending him to hit flat against the building forcing the air out of him and sending a shrill of pain through his body shit he had to get himself patched up or something like it quick. with a grunt he pulled himself up and through the window looking at his left arm grabbing onto the window sil with such force had ripped the flesh from his pal revealing the shiney metal of the automail part beneath with a grunt he lifted himelf to his feet and began to make his way towards the stairs panting heavily as he walked the heard the deep resounding laugh coming from above him the man above shouting- "haha you did well i did not expect todays pray to have done so well yes yes but you have no chance runny little rabbit run from the wolf which hunts you. run from the reaver the man who will take you life" -what a flamboyantly crazy individual Jason thought as he stumbled down the stairs flaiing the last couple steps to go sprawling on the ground with a grunt Jason stood and caught his breath- "okay i just need to make it back to my stash and then i can get myself patched up i need to arm myself better if i wanna pay that fucker back" -he took a deep breath and bustled his way through the open door drwaing a katana with his left hand as his right was holding his gut to stifle the flow of blood. though there were few mutants in the street he wasnt going to risk it first things first get the people out. he gritted his teeth and forced his way across the streets to the barricade banging on the door after a mute he saw a slot opn and saw a womans deep green eyes peering throught it- "get out now we dont have much time ive drawn the mutants off come on" -for a few dreadful seconds which felt like hours Jason thought that they wouldnt believe him but to his luck their fear and hope held out enough for them to head his word and begin to file out. Jason for the first time since the explosives had gone off looked down the street the explosives he had set had evicerate quite a few ad stunned the rest but it wouldnt last long. he turned back and watched as the people filed out breaking into a run as he went for their crars which now as he looked he realised filled most of the block smiling he knew they would make it well enough as they kept up the pace. the sharp report of a 9 mm pistol rang otu and an older man dropped hitting the ground a bullet hole through his head spinning he turned to see the reaver as he had called himself standing on the edge of the building holding the pistol in his right hand laughing heavily. with a growl jason cocked his left amr back and hurled the katana hard sending it flying point first towards the mans chest and almost quicker then jason could see the man spun and grabbed the hilt of the sword as it passed by him and completing the spin letting the sword fly from his hand towards Jason. before Jason could react he felt the the blade sink into his chest and come out of the other side though it barely missed his heart there was no doubt the lung was damaged frm the blow with a grunt he slowly drew the sword out of his chest and dropped it to the gound clamping his right hand over the wound as he used his left hand to draw his revolver firing twice at the man a twin bangs and sparks in the air between them as the reaver shot his bullets from the air with his pistols. growling jason began to run down the street firing at the reaver as he went all of the bullets being shot from the air as he ran panting heavily as he dodged between parked cars seeing the hardware store where he had placed his guns he picked up his pace even as he felt his body weakening. stopping on fron of the door he shot it twice expending the rounds in his revolver before kicking in the door. as he was stepping forward to step into the building he collapse forward as a bullet passed through his leg- "fuck that smarts" -gritting his teeth he dragged himself inside and heaved himself up to lean on the crates just as the reaved stepped through the door. growling jason using his automail arm to hurl himself out from the crate and towards the railgun he had left there in the store sntaching it with his automail mail arm and coming into a crouch raising it one haded only the reaver was no longer at the door he was right in front of jason kicking him hard in his wounded gut and sending him sprawling- "now now now i wont let you use that i was watching when you used it to kill that beast even i am not fool enough to toy with it. though it will make an excellent addition to my trophy collection." -the reaver turned around and raised his arms dramatically into the air- "and soon i will have my revenge on that fool who took my arm next time he wont get nearly as lucky" -the rest of his rant faded as Jasons hearing slowly fading as he sowly used his right arm to rip off the pannel on his gun switching off the inhibitor as he repressed the trigger the soft whirring causing the reaver to spin though he was too late the tight cluster of titanium balls burting forth at mach 7 and striking into his body the titanium balls ripping the mans torso into what was essentially soup the incurring hypersonic blast and kick back ripped jasons automail from his body going flying around through the air as the building collapsed from the concussive force and the concussive force blew out every nearby window. slowly the building collapsed in on itself the entire building coming down. sitting in the dark jason felt heavy rocks upon his legs as his vision started to darken he knew the railgun and crate would probably be alright and thre truck on the outside and was more than likly still working shifting his arm he slid his hand into his pocket and hit the button on the thin dsk there sending the signal to the computer within the bar as he slowly lost conciousness feeling content that he had atleast killed the guy that came after him and gave the people who had left the building the best chance of survival as the noise had probably attracted every mutant in the area. he smiled softly as his head lulled to the side- Category:Ark 11